User talk:Bioniclezilla76
The first Archive The most recent Archive The even more recentest archive (just go with it) Re:Snow No. :P Trade secret. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 03:24, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I was thinking of qwiting the wiki at next year after summer. How are you. :S One More Thing... (talk) 16:38, December 18, 2013 (UTC) They're simply never going to do anything here, so don't bother. ~Bub Thanks for letting me know BZ. I've banned the offender for six months. Good job at reverting the edits as quickly as you did, that's why you're a rollback. ;) I wasn't trying to add my own info on the hak page, I didn't know that there was beley any problems with it. One More Thing... (talk) 16:48, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Do only the "c" pages for now, BZ. ~Bub ...Really? Check the community messages... Wow, honestly... ~Bub Hey BZ, Delta here. What bub's saying is that atm we're doing an official cleanup project. To keep things organized, every active member has been assigned a letter to cleanup. This'll allow us to be sure we've gotten to every page, once the project is done. So I'm going to have to ask you to lay off the random pages editing and read this page. Please message me if you have any questions. Hey BZ. In answer to your question, we're all going through the articles and marking the ones that are hopeless. All the others should be fixed. Remember, I'm heading this project, so please direct all questions to me in the future. Thanks. ;) Concentrate on your letter... McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Done. I'm giving you, say, two days, to fix it up. After that, concentrate on your letter for the cleanup project. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 For the last time. I want you to stick with your own letter. Stop butting in to other people's pages, and do what ''you're ''assigned to do. It wouldn't be so bad if you were still doing your letter, but also stopped by for other pages, but that's not the case. There may be consequences if this keeps up. I believe this is my third time telling you this. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 You'll have it tomorrow. No need for the drawing, really, but you can ask the guy to draw Caine's irradiated form if he wants, I'm not to concerned about that. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Hello, I am MCGPY. I started a moc contest today, and I was wondering if you would be interested *Villan Titan moc contest *MCGPY, THE DUKE, OF AWSOMENESS! (talk) 18:03, October 21, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY It's nothing like that, we're aware of said occurances. I don't believe there's corruption or fallout right now. We're just in another quiet period, and you could call this a wake-up call. Don't worry about it, we have it under control. [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie ']][[User talk:OonieCacola|'out' !!!''']] 06:43, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi I have a stalker related location on my user page too. Plus I love godzilla and pacific rim. Max the paranoid android (talk) 22:39, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I sincerely apologize if I creeped you out at all, on your user info box for location it says something along the lines of "why would I tell you stalker",and I had a similar comment by me on my user page, that's all. Max the paranoid android (talk) 19:17, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Oops Yeah, mention something about stalkers. Great way to introduce yourself. :PMax the paranoid android (talk) 20:15, December 23, 2014 (UTC)